


Death

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [9]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Peter picks the worst times to actually be heroic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

The portal gaped wide, a swirling vortex of destructive energy cutting the street in half.  Great flashes of purple and pure white energy shot through the blackness that was endeavoring to consume everything within a several yard radius.  And before it, just out of reach of the portal’s efforts of consumption, stood the Ghostbusters.  “Peter…” Egon raised his voice to be heard over the howling of the wind around them.

“I don’t want to hear it, Egon.  We already discussed it, it’s gotta be me.” Peter cut off the concerned physicist.

“But maybe there’s another way, Peter!” Ray tried, tugging desperately at Peter’s arm, “Something we didn’t think of, something we could do…”

“We don’t have time, Ray!  How long before this thing reaches peak and can’t be closed, huh?” Peter demanded, looking back at Egon.

Egon glanced at his watch, despite the fact he’d been calculating the time in his head since they’d stepped out into the street.  “Five minutes and twenty-three seconds.”

“This is it, then.” Peter replied grimly, before making an attempt at his usual cocky smile, “Besides, don’t you guys have any faith in this doohickey you designed?”

Peter tapped the thick belt fastened securely around his waist, a gaudy affair of metal and haphazard wiring.  “This baby’ll bring me though, no problem.  Either that, or it’ll electrocute me.” He shrugged, exaggerating his show of nonchalance.

Winston snorted, shaking his head.  “Pete, do me a favor…” Peter turned to his friend, still smiling, but his eyes pleading, _don’t make me promise anything I can’t keep_ , “…Don’t ever change, man.”

Peter’s grin twitched, becoming a hair more genuine.  “Yeah, Zed, I think I can manage that.” He grasped Winston’s hand and found himself pulled in for a hug.

Ray was next, attaching himself to Peter almost before Winston could even release him.  “You’ll be okay.  The belt will work.  I’m sure of it.” Ray mumbled against Peter’s shoulder, so quiet Peter strained to hear him over the rush of air and cracking of pavement.

“Sure, Ray.  Nothing you guys have built has killed me yet.” Peter winked at the redhead has he extricated himself from the affectionate hug he promised would not be their last.

Finally, he turned to Egon, who looked equal parts determined and desperate.  “Peter…” He attempted again, cut off by the brunet holding up a hand.

“Egon, just…” Peter trailed off, shaking his head, then surged forwards and sealed his mouth over Egon’s for a brief moment.

As he pulled back, he grinned at the rare look of an utterly surprised Egon Spengler.  “Wanted to do that for a while,” He admitted, “Figured I should before I… Well, it gives you one more thing to yell at me about when I get back.”

“There are a good many things I wish to do with you when you get back, Peter,” Egon took great care to emphasize _when_ and not _if_ , “Yelling may not be chief among them.”

“Huh.  How about that.” Peter contemplated the blond before him for a moment more, then looked to his other two friends and turned away completely before he lost the will to do so, calling over his shoulder, “See you on the other side, guys!”

With little time to spare, he took a running start at the writhing mass of energy still tearing away at the New York street, shut his eyes, and jumped.

The effect was abrupt and unexpected.  Peter disappeared in one moment and the portal followed him in the next, blinking out of their plane of existence like a television shuts off.  Objects it had torn from the surroundings hung in the air for a moment before crashing back to the ground.  And then there was nothing.

Winston, Ray, and Egon stood, staring at the wrecked street before them, waiting for their colleague, partner, and friend to reappear.  Waiting.  Waiting for anything.  But all that remained was cracked pavement, and the world around them became still and silent as death.


End file.
